I Wish you Were Here
by BonnaSama
Summary: This story starts with Kakuzu and a letter. See what this letter he sends means and the lives it changes. (Sorry about the small description) Contains Oc's
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is my first Naruto Fanfic. I am writing this on my phone so if I don't catch all my grammar/spelling mistakes I'm sorry! I really like the Akatsuki so I'll probably write a lot about them. I really like to make a new side to a character you haven't seen before. So beware ;)**

* * *

_With that, I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden._

No one knows this except the Akatsuki. There is five main hideouts and some little scatterings of small hideouts. The hideouts are all spread out over the lands. Instead of names, they are just numbered. The main giant hideouts are one through five, the smaller ones are the higher numbers. Right now everyone was gathered in hideout number three. Anymore it's a rarity to have everyone be grouped together.

Pain wanted to talk to everyone about how to expand the organization and recruit more S-class criminals. But today we won't really be discussing a meeting or even the almighty leader Pain. This is about Kakuzu. An old miezer with bright green eyes and deep tan skin the color of wood. Long dark brown hair all the way down to his back that is usually hidden under his mask.

At this moment you can see him hunched over a desk writing. His brows were knitted together and under his hooded mask, a frown was present. If you looked closely you would see he was writing a letter. A letter too.. well, that's for later. Just know this letter was brief with his finest handwriting. In the envelope next to him was a few bills, crisp and new. Enough for let's say, a month or two of rent, food for a couple months, and a new wardrobe. He signed his name in short loopy sprawl and folded it carefully. He sealed it and stood, looking at the envelope.

His mind was a mixture of emotions. Some he has never felt before in his many years of living. Sighing he walks the many halls and passages out of the hideout. He lifts his mask and puts two fingers to his mouth. A piercing series of whistles fill the air. A hawk with dark feathers and piercing gold eyes fly's and lands on the mans shoulders.

"Send to the Hidden Leaf. To...'That Woman.'"

The hawk seemed to understand. He went off, leaving a feather behind. Kakuzu turned around not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is chapter two! This chapter is pretty dark so bare with me. This chapter will be really important for the whole story. So with that, please review and enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Koko walks into the chilly alley. She takes out a bent box of cigarettes and a old lighter. Putting it to her red painted lips, she lights the end and deeply inhales. She coughs, more like wheezes and puts her small hand to her chest, trying to look elegant and danty as she clears her throat but just comes off as an air of mock daintyness.

A guy rounds the corner, everything about him is rough looking and sleazy.

"Hey darling, I came early just for you."

She puffs again; easier this time.

"I see that. You may go on in. I'm brewing tea if you'd like some. Stay downstairs, please don't go upstairs."

The man slinks over.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." He kisses her cheek and goes inside.

Koko looks up at the night sky. Her mind begins to wonder. She has been worrying lately about money, always money. There was never enough to go around. Damn ninjas make it big in this village. She was always blaming ninjas, always ninjas and complaining about money.

That is the life of Koko Hanabashi. Ironically her biggest clients were ninjas. She hated them with a passion but loved to take their money which was always a joy. But the act...

She made it as violent and rough as she could possibly make it. Most liked it like that though. She was well aware of this but the satisfaction of biting, clawing, and sometimes slapping their smug, cocky faces submitting to a tiny, 32 year old woman.

The person in her living room was a jonin from the Hidden Sand village. He was visiting amd doing some investigations on some matters between the two villages. He stumbled upon Koko and got to talking. After a few drinks she mentioned her 'business'. He was all for it. The first night, he was shocked to see her try and dominate him, taking control and making him the submissive. Like the other men, he was shocked but willing. This was his fourth time for more, he will be leaving in a few more days and wanted to make the best of it.

A falp of wings announced the approach of the hawk.

"What the?!"

She dropped her cigarette and backed away shocked. The hawk dropped the envelope at her feet and peered at her its eyes piercing hers. It sqauwked and flew off.

That bird... She knows that stupid bird. It belonged to that sadistic man. The only man she couldnt dominate. Hatred flooded through her and disgust a close second. Imagining all those masks on his back and those stitches... she could puke.

What the heck could he be sending?... Does he know?

She grabbed the envelope and tore it open. First thing she noticed was the money.

'Oh shit, he knows' she thought.

Next she takes the letter:

Koko,

I know you've kept something from me. Its been a couple years but you've seen me a few months ago. You should've told me... I take responsibility for what is MINE. Here is some money, use it wisely. Expect more.

P.S. Do not look for me.

Kakuzu

No problem for the last part. 'Maybe this would'nt be bad? Free money by mail; hey, he owes me anyways that son of a bitch!'

She decided she would finally come into the sleazy ninja waiting for her. She stuffed the envelope in her bra so she could hide it and excuse herself to find a place to keep it till he left.

Before she stepped in she heard mumbles, his voice... and someone else?

She pressed her ear against the door.

"So sweetheart, you do any 'work' too?"

Oh hell no.

Koko burst through the door, her hair swirling around her.

"What are you doing!"

"Hey Mommy! Jussu wanted me to work with him, he says you really, really, REALLY need it. Can I Mommy?"

The little girl was sitting in the mans lap. He was petting her long dark brown hair and stroking her thigh. The girls bright green eyes were staring up at her in wonder.

"Get off him Kaya, now! And you.."

She snapped her head at him.

"Get out now. Don't ever come here again. I don't want to ever see your mangy looking face you bastard!"

Jussu smirked. "Whatever you fucking whore."

He knelt by the little girl who didn't know what was going on and what to do.

"Get away from her" Koko growled out.

He turned, "Shut the fuck up."

The girl whimpered and tried to run to her mom. The jonin grabbed her little arm and yanked her back. Koko knew she couldn't fight, she could never be a match for a jonin. But she certainly would try if she had to.

"Now, little girl, you know what your mom is? She is a whore. A no good dirty whore. She fucks for money." He said like it was just a simple fact of life. "And guess what? So will you. You will be the biggest whore of all." He smiles a grin that would make anyone cringe at the wide eyed whimpering girl.

He lets go and she runs to her mom, holding on to her leg and crying.

Koko glares daggers at the man who casually strolls past her. Koko's eyes tear up.

"Bye fuckers." He slams the flimsy door.

Koko has kept this from her daughter for almost five years, she never let her see the man that she brought in. She always said she was a fashion designer who worked at night; which wasn't a total lie. She can design clothes and sew but her clients are mainly her daughter and herself.

"Shh, don't mind him Sweetie. Guess what" Tomorrow we will go out and get some dango and new patterns to make a new dress. Won't that be fun?"

Kaya just shook her head yes into her moms pant-leg.

Today, Koko lost a client, had her daughter hurt and maybe emotionally scared because of that stupid ninja, and was contacted by that damn creepy man. The only good thing was her daughter was safe and they had a little money for now.

Things will be okay.

**Yay A longer chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
